Spinal stenosis is the narrowing of the spinal cord canal, and can result in pain, weakness in arms and/or legs, and unsteadiness in the gait. For mild conditions, conservative treatment may be sufficient. When symptoms are severe or progressive, however, cervical laminoplasty surgery may be required to enlarge the spinal canal to relieve compression of the spinal cord. Common indications which give rise to a need for laminoplasty surgery include stenosis of the spinal canal, ossification of the posterior longitudinal ligament (OPLL), and spondylotic myelopathy.
Surgical techniques used to perform laminoplasty surgery can vary and will depend on many factors, including the source of the spinal cord compression, the number of vertebral segments involved in the disease process, and the cervical alignment. Two common surgical laminoplasty techniques include open door laminoplasty and midline splitting laminoplasty. In open door laminoplasty, the lamina is cut on one side and hinged on the other side. The lamina is then rotated to open the canal, and sutures are placed on the hinged side to maintain the opening. Eventually, bone growth will fill in the gap created on the cut side. In midline splitting laminoplasty, both sides of the lamina are hinged, and the spinous process is bisected into two halves. Both halves are then rotated outwards, and a strut graft is placed between the halves to secure the opening.
Several devices exists for maintaining or stabilizing the lamina in the open or split position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,157 of Cathro et al., for example, discloses a device for stabilizing the lamina after open door laminoplasty surgery. The device includes a spacer which is shaped to engage between severed edges of a lamina, and a retainer attached to the spacer which is adapted to maintain the spacer in an operative position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,254 of Anderson also discloses a device for expanding the spinal canal. The device includes two stents, two washers, two screws, and a cable. In use, pedicle cuts are made in the vertebra, and a screw is then inserted into each cut, through a washer and a stent, to expand the cut bone. The cable is then attached to each washer and strapped around the posterior portion of the vertebrae to stabilize the expanded canal and allow the vertebrae to heal with the spinal canal expanded.
While these devices have proven effective, they can be difficult to implant, resulting in increased medical costs. Moreover, the devices do not have a substantially low-profile, and thus can potentially cause damage to surrounding tissue and/or to the spinal cord. The devices are also not designed to restore the natural dynamics of the cervical spine, and thus can cause discomfort to the patient.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved laminoplasty implant that is effective to maintain and stabilize the position of the lamina after laminoplasty surgery. Moreover, there is a need for a device that can be easily and safely implanted, that will allow for permanent bony incorporation when used with bone growth promoting materials, that will allow for muscle re-attachment, and that will restore the natural dynamics of the cervical spine.